One for Trust
by SweetFedora
Summary: The FBI thinks Neal has some trust and responsibility issues. Toby just has some serious trust problems. NO slash. May be so whump later. Definite funny going down.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer (just to get it out of the way first): I don't own any of the White Collar anything. Nothing is mine except for Toby. Toby is mine, and I will love him, and pet him and call him George, er, Toby. So yeah- Toby and maybe other people not in the White Collar franchise are mine, everyone else belongs to USANetwork.

AN: This is a little bit before Home Invasion. And it will involve Home Invasion, maybe. Possible. You may find out. Oh, and I don't live in New York, never been to New York, dream of going to New York. If something is off and someone notices it, please tell me. I'm begging here.

( ) ( ) ( )

"Black?... Grey?... Black…"

Reformed con-man Neal Caffrey stood before the full sized mirror in the apartment he currently occupied, trying to match a favored fedora with a favored Devore suit. He flipped the smooth black one on and studied the look. He then twirled the grey one on and repeated the process. Close to finally deciding on which hat to choose, a knock on his door drew him from his dilemma.

_Might be June with breakfast_, Neal thought with a quick glance at his watch. It was a good 30-45 minutes before Peter was suppose to come get the ex-con for their joyous exciting day of mortgage fraud! (yippee)

"Hey, June," the oung man said as he reached to open his door, "I think you may be able to help me. I'm not sure which…" Neal looked out the door to find, not his gracious landlady, but his FBI handler Peter Burke. "Peter, you're early. I don't think June has even made her Italian roast yet." The young man flashed a small charming smile, having not expecting Peter so early. He was caught a little off guard.

"Yeah, well, we gotta make a stop before going to the office. It's a little out of the way, so I figured we would go early," Peter stated matter of factly, taking in the sight of the Great Neal Caffrey being caught off-guard. If only for a moment. But, then again, Neal was going to have a few of those moments today. Neal's smile slowly slipped off his face, trying both his hardest to not make his best attempt at a fish out of water impersonation and to figure out what Peter had planned.

"Um, okay," the younger man said, straighten slightly, "Just let me finish getting ready and I'll meet you down stairs?" he asked as he started back into his apartment.

Peter nodded, himself turning to head downstairs. "Yeah, maybe June has made her Italian roast after all," Peter started down the stairs with Neal closing his door.

"Oh, and go with the black one."

Neal just grinned as he headed in to his bedroom.

( ) ( ) ( )

It didn't take more than 6 minutes for Neal to finish everything he needed to do. He sauntered down the flight of stairs, black fedora in hand, while the carpet absorbed the sound of his footsteps. On the second landing he heard two voices. Really it was like watching Charlie Brown, the voices sounding like the parents with no real words. He slowed, listening to June and Peter conversing.

"She said she'd come around 9:00. You sure this is no problem?" Peter asked in a low voice, trying to be quiet in the plot he was cooking with June.

"Oh, I think it's a great idea. It'll be good for him. Both of them, really. And Chester could use the company," stated June, soft smile obvious in her voice and graced her lips.

Neal stepped on to the last landing just in time to see the small pug come trotting up at the call of his name. He looked up at June with a quizzical head-tilt as if to ask "You called, Madame?" June's smile grew, if that were possible, as she picked the dog up and cradled him. Chester was just content to be with the one he called his loving master.

"Something going on that I don't know about?" Neal asked as he absently petted Chester's headed. The pug returned the gesture by licking his hand.

"Nope, just June and El planning to spend the day together," Peter stated. He was trying to hide his smirk, the corners of his mouth twitching.

Neal made a face of mock horror. "Oh, this will be a fun day for you, won't it?" Neal smiled at his also loving landlady, gracing her with a small hug as she graced him with a thermos.

"Oh, you have no idea, Neal. Now go, before you're late. And here is your coffee."

With the perfectly roasted liquid of the gods in hand, Peter followed the younger man out the door and straight to the Taurus.

( ) ( ) ( )

"So what is this 'stop' we have to make?" Neal asked once Peter pulled into traffic. Having had his coffee, he was more aware of his surrounds.

Like Peter, for instance. Peter was hiding from him. It wasn't the fact that Peter was hiding something that bothered him. It was the fact that Peter was so enjoying tormenting Neal with the half-covered whatever he was hiding.

"We need to go pick up a little boy, name is Toby. He was a part of a family in one of Ruiz's cases that White Collar got involved in. Right before you got out, actually. We would usually just leave Toby in the system. They normally don't have problems. But, Toby has a little trust issue. He was really just a show piece, kept in a small space, no real attention. He's a little frightened of people." Peter paused and glanced at Neal, who was listening intently. _Oh, today is gonna be a good day. _

"When Hughes heard about what was happening, he went to a few of the top brass and a specialist to see if it would be good for someone in the White Collar Unit to take him, namely you. Some of the head bosses think _you_ have a few responsibility and trust issues yourself. They arranged it so that this has been tacked onto your 'work-release/rehabilitation' requirements."

Neal's baby blues opened wide. "Peter! How am I suppose to take care of a kid?! You keep saying I can't take care of myself and that I am a kid! Who was smoking the crack on this decision?!" Neal was floundering, trying to make sense of _why_ the FBI would trust him with a human kid. Not that he didn't like kids, but he couldn't take care of one. Not properly.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down! We aren't giving you a kid to take care of." Neal looked at him and his recently grown second head. "We are not that insane. And I never said Toby was human." Peter just smiled as he parked the Taurus next to a curb. "Get out, we are here."

Neal opened the car door to reveal the local animal shelter.

"Toby is a dog."

( ) ( ) ( )

'Acquiring a dog may be the only opportunity a human has to choose a relative.'

Mordecai Siegal

AN 2: So yeah that's the start. I hope you like it and want it to be continued? Milk Bones for everyone who review! Or a cookie, take your pick. Oh and I named June's pug Chester after my grandmother's pug who loves to watch tv. My grandmother loves WC and loved the June had a pug. Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing! (the button is right down there *points to review button*)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update. Toby was a little tough to introduce. And you can google image search the dog breed. They really are adorable. And so smart.

( ) ( ) ( )

Neal froze, hand still on the car door. _A dog? Are they serious?_It wasn't a bad thing, just an unexpected bombshell. "The FBI is making it required that I take care of a dog? What makes you think this is a good idea, Peter?" he asked, adding a touch of desperation to his tone in hopes of getting out of this new predicament. He only succeeded in sounding like a whiny child. The FBI agent was already at the door of the building before Neal's legs figured out how to work again, briskly walking to catch up with the older man. Peter turned around, one hand keeping the door to the building shut while the other pointed a finger towards Neal's chest.

"Oh, no. Don't start this. It's already been set," he stated, turning to open the door now. " And don't act like you don't want this. What about Lulu? Or Eli? Gidget?" Peter turned to look over his shoulder at his consultant. " What about Rex? How long has it been? Before Kate? Her allergies didn't allow 'em."

Neal stopped dead in his tracks, incredulous look on his face. "How do you _know _this stuff?" he questioned as he started walking again. It was true. It had been several years since his last dog, Rex. Kate couldn't breath around one and a few years of Burke chasing him and prison got in the way. Rex was maybe the best dog he had ever had - a Husky-mix mutt that was as loyal as could be. Old boy was 11 when he passed. After that, Neal just couldn't replace him. Chester and Satch were the first dogs he had been able to just enjoy after prison.

Peter turned back around as they neared a desk with a rather young lady behind. Brown hair tied on top of her head and glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose, she looking down at a computer. " I just took a page from your book, Neal," Peter grinned. "'Know your mark,' right? Or in my case, my suspect. You underestimate me sometimes." The young woman looked up as she heard both men approach the desk, friendly smile firmly planted on her lips. "Um, hi. My office called yesterday, I'm Agent Peter Burke. We're here for the sch...ship..perp...key?" Peter floundered with the name.

The woman, whose name tag read Becky, smiled a little more readily at the mention of who this man was. "You mean Schipperke. Yeah, Toby is ready to go," she said as she looked for some paperwork on the desk. She finally produced a few sheets of paper and a pen that she handed to Peter. " If you would just sign these, I'll go get him. I'll be right back." And with that, Becky disappeared through a door off to the side behind her.

Neal just stood behind Peter the whole while, observing the room. Small posters of everything from 'spay or neuter your pet' to ' adopt a baby today' covered the light blue walls. There were a few padded chairs for people to sit in - maybe for parents while their children went to look at all the animals in the back. It looked old and well worn but clean and well cared for. By the time Peter had finished with the paperwork, Becky was shouldering her way back through the door. Her arms were wrapped in front of her where she was cradling a small black fuzz ball. Becky was once again smiling sweetly at the tiny mass, careful to keep it steady. " This is Toby. He really is a sweet thing. He's just a little cautious," she said as she walked around the desk towards Neal.

Neal watched as the little thing moved its head around to study the two newcomers. The little pointed head, the fuzzy fur around his face never moving, swayed from Peter to Neal. He was beautiful, like a perfect miniature Husky only solidly midnight black. But wha held Neal's gaze was the pair of crystal ocean blue eyes, very close to his own, that scrutinized him. This little year old puppy was smart. Neal could see it there, deep in the azure pools. There was a mischief there that could get anyone in trouble. But with a face like Toby's, he would get away with whatever it was.

"He's gotten better with people he's become attached to. He's still a tiny bit jumpy with new things but it's not threatening to his health," Becky informed Peter. She watched Toby's reactions to the two men to see which one Toby would be tolerably okay with. Toby just kept watching Neal, oblivious to Peter. Becky smiled brightly at Neal. "He hasn't been so attentive to a new person right way," she said as she took a step closer to the younger man. Neal stood still were he was, caught up by the little bundle of black fur in Becky's arms. Toby stretched his head out to sniff at the FBI consultant. Peter was leaning up against the desk, watching the two react to each other. A small smile played on his lips as he watched. Finally Becky was close enough for Neal to touch Toby's head. The young man slowly reached his hand out, palm up, for Toby to investigate. The small dog sniffed and then tilted his head to the side. _He must smell Chester on me,_ Neal thought as Toby took another sniff. When he was finished with his investigation of Neal, Toby looked at Becky. Then Toby turned his head back to Neal and pawed toward him, trying to get Neal to come closer for further inspection. The ex-con stepped forward, hand still out-stretched towards Toby's head.

However, when Neal moved to pet Toby's pet, the little creature flinched away. Neal immediately backed up, both hands flying up to his head with the palms out and opened. "I'm so sorry! I thought he ... Maybe I just ... Is he okay?" Neal stuttered to Becky, watching as Toby shivered a tiny bit in Becky's arms, closely watching the con man. Becky, however, still had her bright smile lighting up her face.

"No, no. It's alright. He's okay, still just a little touchy but that was the best reaction to a new person I've ever seen from him!" the young woman practically sang. She really couldn't seem happier about what had just happened. She bent down to place Toby on the floor, he promptly shook his tiny frame head to curly tail. Becky handed Neal the handle end of the leash attached to the harness that graced Toby's chest. "You are going to be great with each other. Please just give him some time to adjust and get to know you. He really is a sweet dog," Becky pleaded with Neal, who was still suffering from shock at Toby. He just nodded and very gently pulled the leash toward the door.

With a light sigh, Peter pushed himself off of the desk and moved toward Becky. "Thank you for that, Becky. I'm sure they will be fine. They have a lot more in common than they think." He smiled at the young woman once more and stuck his hand out. She returned the gesture and accepted the older man's hand.

"Thank you for picking Toby up. Even after months of re-socializing him, he's still skittish. I don't think anyone would have given him a chance. Thank you so much. You two have a nice day, and take care of yourselves," she said softly as she turned back to her desk.

_They both needed a second chance_, Peter thought as he watched Neal walk beside Toby towards the Taurus. Yes, they both did need a second chance. Peter approached the car with a full blown smile glued on his face. Time for another day at work.

( ) ( ) ( )

So that's chapter duo. I hope you liked it. If ya did, there's this nice little button that will tell me what ya think. Its greatly loved! SO the next chapter is Toby vs. The White Collar Crime Division!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys for the very long wait. The story just froze in my head and I was just lost as to what to do with it. But I now have a solid storyline and there should be more regular updates. And this story is now dedicated to Kiki Cabou.

Disclaimer: Again, I only own Toby. I do not own White Collar, sadly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neal had opened the back door of the Taurus to let Toby hop in as Peter walked out of the shelter. "Not gonna put him up front, Neal?" the agent asked as he walked around the front of the car. Neal shut the back door and moved to the passenger's seat in the front as he answered.

"I figured I'd let him chose where he wanted to go. If he wanted to stay in the back, he can. If he wants to come up here, he won't be forced," the conman reasoned as Peter pulled out into traffic. The younger man looked towards the backseat where his smallest partner in crime was exploring. Toby was making his way from the passenger side window to the driver's side, sniffing and nosing anywhere he could reach. Occasionally, the puppy would look out the window when a car honked or went by quickly. Toby's little explorations went on in a comfortable silence for several minutes.

"Seems like he's a bit of an explorer back there," Peter mused when he checked the rear view mirror. "Just make sure he doesn't relieve himself back there. You'll be cleaning it if he does!" The agent almost busted up with laughter at the look on his charge's face. "Hey, don't give me that look. He is your responsibility now. You look after him, you take care of him."

"I know that, but I am not cleaning your car. Don't you have probies for that?" was all Neal could get out. He went back to watching the little one in the back finally decide to sit and lay down on the middle of the seat, eyes directed at Neal. _Almost feels like a stare off_.

Peter did laugh at that. "No, I've gotta something better. I've got you." Peter was now pulling the car in to the parking garage of the federal building. "Now come on, you have to introduce Toby here to the rest of the office. He stays with you at all times. Don't leave him with the leash tied to the desk."

Neal put a mock-hurt expression. "Why Peter. I'm insulted that you would even think I would do that." Neal got out of his seat as quickly as he could to get Toby out. When he opened the door, Toby remained where he was seated, watching Neal to determine if it was safe to get out of the vehicle. The consultant moved slowly for the leash and gently gave a tug to get the dog out. Toby obeyed very quickly, hopping straight down and moving to seat by Neal's feet.

The former career criminal just stood in shocked silence, enjoying that the puppy at his feet might just warm up to him yet. Then Neal hit a crossroads. He wanted to praise Toby, tell him what a good boy he was and pet his head. But he remembered that moment earlier at the shelter and decided that might not be such a great idea. He looked to Peter, practically begging with his bright eyes as to what he should do. The senior agent again just chuckled and handed Neal a dog biscuit he got from Satch's treats. "Here, just give him part of it and tell him he did good," was all the older man said as he walked past.

And Neal did just that. He broke the bone shaped treat in two and past half of it to Toby. Neal placed it in his palm and waited for Toby to take it. Slowly and cautiously, the dog sniffed and shifted closer to the consultant's hand only to snatch the treat quickly. Neal just grinned and quietly praised Toby's behavior and bravery. With that, Neal started after Peter, guiding Toby toward the elevator doors.

"So, how am I supposed to afford all of the amenities for him, Peter? I'm gonna need to go get dog food, treats, a bed, bowls, toys. Not to mention the fact that I'm going to need to fence in the balcony so he doesn't fall. I'm not going to be able to pay for that and still get all of the groceries, pay the rent, the bills," Neal asked once the elevator doors closed with its three passengers inside the car. "I'm gonna need to get a bed and bowls for the office too, if he's going to have to stay with me there. And what about vet visits? Those are getting really…"

Peter waved his hands to try and calm the close to panicking man in front of him. "Relax, Neal. The Bureau is going to pay for all of Toby's needs. It's not coming from what we pay you. The toys and extra treats are coming from you but we have everything else covered," Peter explained. "We already have the food, bowls and bed set up here. Just breathe."

Before Neal could retort, the elevator doors dinged open, causing Toby a small flinch. "Hey, it's okay. It's just the doors. Your fine," Neal coaxed as he guided the puppy out of the elevator and through the glass doors in to the FBI's White Collar division. Toby followed closely by Neal, staying right beside his foot.

Peter stopped half way in to the bull pen and called everyone's attention. "Alright guys, listen up. We have a new addition to the White Collar unit. His name is Toby and he will be staying with and by Caffrey." Peter swung his hand back to indicate the puppy to the whole office. "Please, guys, be careful with him. Don't pick him up yet, don't try and pet him. He is very skittish and we don't want to frighten him by everyone going up to him. So let's just get back to work and give Toby time to adjust. Thank you." And with that announcement, Peter went up the stairs and into his office. Thankfully the office took Burke's advice and stayed where they were, just watching Toby nervously scan the new room. Jones and Diana were they only ones to get up and head towards Neal's desk.

Neal had already taken his seat and was getting Toby to move closer to him when the two junior agents made it to the ex-conman's desk. "I see you two come bearing presents," Neal said as he took the little dog bed from Jones and placed it in between Toby and the desk. "You guys are a life saver." Neal accepted the water bowl and water bottle from Diana and again placed the item between Toby and the desk. And as per Toby's normal way to approve that the items were safe, he sniffed and nosed them til he was content to try stepping on the bed. All the while the three people just watched his progress and the agents asked questions like "How was the car ride," "Have you petted him yet," and "Can we get close to him?" Neal answered each in turn, slowly filling the water dish up once Toby had settled into the puppy bed for a well-deserved nap.

As Toby's eyes began to slip closed, Peter approached the small huddle around his consultant's desk. "Alright you guys, enough ogling. We got work to do." The junior agents nodded and went back to their respective desks. Peter turned back to Neal and handed him a file. The con man wasn't really paying that much attention to his handler; he was more focused on the bundle that was curled up next to his chair. "Caffrey," Peter stated, catching the younger man's attention. Neal turned to face Peter, nodding and accepted the extended file. "Don't forget that Hughes wants to see you and Toby before lunch."

Neal nodded and asked "Can we do that after he wakes up. I don't really want to disturb him. He's been through a lot this morning."

"Yes, Neal. It can wait a little while. Now get to work." Neal again nodded and dutifully went to work on the file just handed to him. Peter again went up the stairs, smiling and shaking his head as he went to tell his boss that the baby was sleeping.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

More adventures of Neal and Toby to come. Next time: Toby meets Hughes and Toby's first day at June's. Hope you guys liked it and aren't to mad at the incredibly late update.


End file.
